Barely Legal: Power Ranger Series
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. There's not much of a summary. Just a quick idea that had popped into my head while watching Barely Legal. I'm rolling the dice on some past and recent characters frm the power rangers series. Mature themes.


Barely Legal: Power Rangers

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Au. There's not must of a summary I can give you. just a quick idea that had popped into my head while watching Barely Legal. I'm rolling the dice on all (or some) characters from the entire power rangers series. Mature themes.

Author Notes: As the summary says. lol. I hope you guys like this first chapter and give me awesome reviews. Plus if you have any ideas as to who you would like for me to pair whichever power ranger character with whom, let me know in reviews.

Ps: I'm trying my best to work on my unfinished stories. I have been really busy Lately.

Until Next time...

* * *

PartOne: Kira(DinoThunder)/Jason(Mighty Morphing/Zeo)

* * *

Kira's Pov:

''Dear Barely Legal,

My big History exam is tomorrow and I haven't studied at all. I was busy hanging with my friends and discovering the wonders my budding sexuality that I didn't realize it will be this soon. This test is a really big deal and Everyone is counting on me. My parents and more importantly, my Professor. He would be very disappointed if he knew what I was about to do. I'm planning to sneak into his house for the test risky but I'm willing to take that chance...''

Kira closed the door quietly behind her as she tiptoed slowly inside her Professor's Home. It was quiet as a mouse...meaning that none was home. ''Perfect,'' She thought to herself. She was here in perfect timing. ''Now all I have to do is to find his office.'' walking into the living room, there was no sight of an office desk. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, the basement. Yeah. I'll check there.

Jason heaved a breath as he opened the door to his home looking through his mail. Trash,trash,trash,Sports illustrated. He licked his lips as he glazed upon a busty blonde in a leopard bathing suit. ''This should be interesting,'' He though as he crashed on the couch.

''Got ya,'' Kira replied smiling as she walked up the stairs to the living room. She was so into reading from what she thought were test answers, she didn't see the very surprised expression on Jason's face. It took Jason to loudly cleared his throat

''Can I help you?''

At his question, Kira gasped quickly hiding answer sheet behind her back. ''Holy shit,'' she replied.

''What are you doing in my house?'' Jason asked as he turned of the tv raising up from the couch.

''Um...I was...''Kira was speechless. She realized at that moment this was not her professor's house but a stranger's and she was in some deep shit.

''Well...,'' Jason began.

''I was looking for something,'' Kira replied Quickly.

''Mm,'' Jason murmured. ''What do you have behind your back?''

''Um...''Kira began gripping the paper in her hands tightly behind her. ''Nothing.''

''Let me see,'' He demanded as he quickly took the paper from her.

''There are my papers. My resume. Why would you stole my resume?''

Kira had a confused expression on her face. ''What? Resume, No. These are exam answers.'' Kira was about to explode. She wasn't sure to try to explain herself or make a run for it and pretend this ever happen.

''It this 1256 Maple ln Professor Tommy Oliver house?''

''No, You have the wrong address 1132 Maple Ln.''

Double Ouch! It's official. She had broken into a stranger house, stole his papers. Nothing to do now but beg that he doesn't press charges.

''Mister, Please, don't call the cops. I was looking from my teacher not you. I would do anything please.''

Glazing his eyes up and down her body, an idea came to his mind.

''Anything? does anyone know you're here?''

Kira was already nervous now a little off guard by his question. ''No.'' She replied.

Jason raised his eyebrow. ''No?''

Kira nodded her head. ''No.'' She repeated.

''That's good.'' Jason replied licking his lips.

Knowing that she was absolutely certain, Kira had a feeling that this stranger took a liking to her. With her eyes never leaving his, Kira made her way over to the couch. She began to slowly unzip her sunny yellow blouse, Jason wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her petite breast stood ripe and ready for the picking. He went to action immediately grabbing the young teen by the waist. Kira moaned as she felt his tongue on his breast leading down to watch his nipple disappear between his lips while his hand crept down to her plaid skirt easing his way inside her underwear.

''Mm,'' He he moaned releasing her nipple. ''You like that?''

In her answer, Kira raised her hips, her body responding as Jason ran his tongue across the other. ''Yessssss...''She whispered

With a wet pop, Jason released her nipple once more. Kira, who has full lust in her eyes,trailed her hand down to the waistband of his pants, Just as she was about to unloose his belt, He paused her movements.

''Not here,'' He replied with a huskily voice on the couch.

Kira replies, grabbing the waistband of Jason's pants pulling her towards the couch pushing him down on the soft cushions. She straddled him, passionately kissing him once raising her pelvis to the obvious bludge in his pants.

''Fuck Baby,'' He breathed when they broke they're lips apart. Suddenly, Kira gasped as she was pinned on her back. Jason trailed his lips from her neck to her belly button stopping to playfully nip at her half-moon shaped bully button ring.

''You're so fucking beautiful,'' He replied when pull down her skirt Along with her lacy underwear. Kira's shaven maidenhood came into his view. Licking his lips, He claimed what was his. Leading down to ru his tongue over her folds. ''Mm,'' Kira lifted her hips to the friction grabbing Jason's hair with her left wanting his tongue to go deep in her while her right was massing her breasts.

''Ohhh yeah,'' Kira whispered. ''Right there baby right there...OH!'' Kira gasp as Jason took a chokehold of her clit between his lips. With one last lick, he repositioned himself on his knees pulling his black shirt over his head and undoing his pants in one motion. Kira ran her tongue between his teeth as she gaze upon his his member as it stood high and bold.

''Mm, Nice cock,'' She replied. ''Can I have a lick?''

In response, he shook his head.

''Please,'' She begged, giving him a pout.

''No, Not yet baby, I'm hard as a rock and if I let you suck me off I would have the wonderful chance to break your virgin body.''

Kira quirk an eyebrow. ''Who said I was a virgin?''

''Oh...you're experienced? I like that,'' He smirked as he roughly pulled her closer shoving his cock into her entrance.

''Fuck!'' Jason cursed as her inner walls contracted around him. ''You're tight.''

''Oh God...''Kira moaned. ''Please...''

Jason didn't need to be tell twice. He got into action grabbing a gently firm hold of his hips as he made his thrusts. In moments, he gladly sped up slamming his hips against the young teen. Kira was nearly gasping for breath when her Orgasm approached her calling as she closed her walls around him.

''Fuck!'' Jason shouted as he followed moments later quickly pulling out his member and letting Kira swallow every bit of his favor. ''Ohh! God girl, you gave me a workout.''

Kira laughed at his response licking her lips and fingers.

''You know, you never told me your name.''

''Kira. Kira ford.'' She replied lightly.

''I'm Jason,'' he replied shaking her hand. ''Pleasure.''

''Mm,'' Kira replied. ''What a pleasure indeed.''

''Wow. what a day. it sucks that I didn't get the answers from my teacher exam. Oh well, at least I found something a lot more than that. Maybe my teacher will let me retake the test.''


End file.
